jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavinia Allocer's peerage
The peerage lead by Lavinia Allocer, occasionally also by Zenjirou Sasamoto, is the core group in High School DxD: Black, as well as the third strongest in Kuoh academy, right after Serena Sitri's and Audrey Gremory's own. Formed mostly by former humans/hybrids and being the youngest peerage right after the great Apocalypse, the group is unstable at best, only hold together by their sense of companionship and the desire of their king to become similar to the previous Gremory, Rias Gremory's peerage. Since their queen is currently engaged to Irene Dantalion, Lavinia's group is afiliated and allies with her peerage. The group is also somehow part of the protagonist's own harem, much for his chagrin. Overview The group was officially a peerage with the reincarnation of their Queen Zenjirou Sasamoto, as the first piece in Lavinia's own peerage during her first semester in Kuoh Academy. As the series progresses, more and more members began to take their places as new pieces for her. By the end of Volume 10, the peerage would would consist of 7 members, as Annabelle went stray after volume 4, and Takeshi also went stray and later died in volume 6. So far, the peerage has engaged in four Rating Games, losing the first two, drawing in the third, and finally winning in the fourth. Members As for Volume 10, The group consists in ten (former eleven) members: One King, one Queen, two Knights, two rooks, two Bishops and two (former three) Pawns. In Volume 12, it is revealed that all the pieces in Lavinia's possession are Mutation Pieces, hinting her further potential. The whole group is composed of all former humans/hybrid. Former Members Allies & affiliations Yoko The daughter of the Kanto region's supernatural faction is one of the first allies of Lavinia's peerage, as well as Zenjirou's proclaimed 'husband', as she wants him because of his infinite potential and raw power for being a dragon possessor. A first-rate senjutsu user, she's always around to help the group, as well as make a dirty joke around her proclaimed 'wife'. As such, the supernatural youkai faction from kanto is also allied to the said group. Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei The descedents of the Emperor Liu Bei and older sister Dai Liu, and the descendents of the Generals Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, are one of the first allies of Lavinia's peerage, alongside Yoko, filling roles as substitute a 'Rook', 'Knight' and 'Bishop' respectively. Cameron Campbell The elder son of the Campbell family and Tasha's adopted brother is one of the first allies of Lavinia's peerage, alongside Yoko, Liu Bei and Guan Yu. Berolina Allocer and Peerage The peerage lead by Lavinia's older sister Berolina. The first peerage the group went against in a Rating Game, despite the sisters's rivalry, the rest of the group have a pretty stable and strong friendship, since they only know each other through conflicts, but none of them holds a grudge against each other. They would later train the younger peerage in order for them to survive the 22-Arcana Challenge. Irene Dantalion's Peerage The most powerful young devil, Irene is currently engaged to Zenjirou, and because of that, both peerage formed a bond of companionship. The couple does care for each other. Ranking being still a new peerage, the group took part in just one Rating Game, and losing it so. Despite that, the key-word for them is 'potential'. Being all descendants or linked to powerful, royal beings, some of them even from high lineages, Lavinia's peerage is one which has the highests potential, Lavinia herself being part of the 'Silver Generation', a group of young devils with outstanding powers,whose evil pieces are all mutation Pieces. The peerage has also high evolutionary potential. Trivia * The members's apperance and images are based on several characters from different media. Zenjirou(Lux Arcadiai) and Lavinia(Lisesharte Atismata) are based on Undefeated Bahamut Chronicles series; Zenjirou(Kurogane Ikki) also being based off on the Chivalry of the Failed Knight series; Annabelle(Hikage) is based on the Senran Kagura series; Tasha(Nonko) is on the There's a demon lord on the floor series; Tia(Landred) is based on the Masou gakuen HxH series. * Out of the Peerage, Annabelle is the only female member Zenjirou never saw naked. * Just like the Neo-Great Satans and the Imperial Seven, every (or multiple) Evil Piece of the peerage embodies one of the Seven Cardinal Sins: ** Zenjirou is Pride; ** Annabelle is Greed; ** Tasha and Shoda are Lust; ** Dai Liu is gluttony; ** Miyuu and Takeshi are Wrath; ** Whiswain is Sloth; ** Valentina is Envy. Navigation Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Group (Black) Category:Peerages (Black) Category:Lavinia Allocer's peerage